deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animatronics vs Derelicts
Animatronics vs Derelicts is a what if? Death Battle by Thetrueheist and the Replacement Season Premiere replacing Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Terrarian. It Features The Animatronics from Five Night's at Freddy's and the Derelicts from The Desolate Hope. Description Scott Cawthon has certainly put up his fair share of games over the years. Some are odd and rather disliked, others well praised and well known. These two groups have the privilege of being his most loved creations but if they clashed, what would occur? Prelude Wiz: Scott Cawthon. Like him or not, he has made several games over the years. Boomstick: Some are rather odd and not very popular, but others have gained critical acclaim and their characters loved by many. Wiz: The Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's Boomstick: And the Derelicts from The Desolate hope. Wiz: To ensure fairness in this fight, we'll be using the original forms of the animatronics Boomstick and we'll be sure to spice things up a bit with their abilities. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Animatronics Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, Boomstick: Wiz, you sound like you're reading an introduction for a new employee. Wiz: I...actually am. It's for the night guard. Boomstick: you mean the one that often dies? Wiz:Yeah that one, and as you can already tell, it's no flowers and sunshine as the introduction says. It is in fact, a rather dark place. Boomstick: With a history involving a missing frontal lobe and missing children, it's no surprise that's the place is one not so bright. Wiz: The big kicker for this location however, is the titular killer animatronic, Freddy Fazbear, and his close friends, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Boomstick: who happen to-''' Jumpscare '''*incoherent screaming* Wiz:--have a knack for stuffing night guards into costumes. Skeleton included, and we all know how that goes. Boomstick:*recovers* Wiz: Prowling the halls of the infamous Pizzeria, in whatever form it takes and whatever form they take, do what they can to get their hands on the unfortunate victim for the night. Boomstick: uhh, what? Wiz: There were "toy" animatronics at one point, with the grand reopening, near that same point there were nightmare ones haunting a child, and going a bit into the future, when the place was, conveniently turned into a horror attraction they were actually hallucinations. Boomstick: Ah! They haunt the place! Wiz: Couldn't be more right Boomstick, but fortunately with the ordeal settle and the animatronics put to rest, they've gone on a more...friendly adventure. Cue Fnaf world footage Boomstick: And apparently gained super powers! Since I'm seeking Freddy launching a lethal pizza at foes. Wiz: Well that's one of the things he learned to do, along with tossing a mic for low damage and boosting stats with a birthday celebration. Boomstick: Odd, but surprising effective. Wiz: Bonnie can bite opponents as well as play various jams to inflict damage and heal somewhat. Chica is more of a healer, with healing, draining, and regeneration, and Foxy can stun foes with a jumpscare and inflict damage over time Boomstick:Heh, ain't that cheesy. Wiz:... Boomstick: moving on. Wiz: All this...weird stuff aside, they have no particular weaknesses but are somewhat run down and out dated. Boomstick: Still, don't get involved with them, you can find a better job else where. The power goes out inside the night guard room, and the Toreador March plays before Freddy scares the player Derelicts Wiz: In the distant future, humanity built several research vessels to different planets to find a planet suitable for human life in case Earth became inhabitable. Boomstick: Running simulations over a five year period each, one said station, the Lun Infinus housed five sentient computers, called derelicts each running their own versions on how humans can colonize the said world Wiz: Overtime though communications ceased, and the simulations became increasingly bizarre. Boomstick: It was bound to happen Wiz ; after all you'd probably make some weird stuff after being isolated for several years. Wiz: Same to you Boomstick. Anyway, during this time a virus began taking pieces from each simulation, to stop them a coffee pot- Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: - and his digital friend to save the simulations by confronting the viruses via entering the simulations and fighting them in JRPG combat via holograms of the derelicts. Boomstick: I'm really confused. They fight via video games? Wiz: actually, yes. This however is because of the fact that Coffee's associate, was built from a video game processor. Boomstick: Oh. That makes more sense. Wiz: Glad it does. Anyway, being in a simulator allows for a wide array of attacks and abilities. Boomstick: Each one can charge power in order to use a variety of abilities, some require more, while others require less. Wiz:Mirad, the human faced one takes the role of the healer. She, (yes it's she) can attack using a psy-cracker or store damage, health, revives, auto plays, we'll get to that in a second, and invulnerability into buttons to use when needed. Boomstick: Malenz, the arachnid shaped one takes a offensive support role. He can revive friends with a quick repair, or launch 3 poisonous attacks with thrice claw. He can also double the team's attack and defense with Spike and armor plates and cause shocks with Gridstorm. ''' Wiz: Finally he has stun rain which stuns and damages opponents and mega charge, which charges the power of all other derelict's to its max. '''Boomstick: Perfect for mauling viruses to pieces with an assault courtesy of your 3 other friends. Wiz: If you could...but we still haven't talked about the other 2 "friends" yet so how do you know they could attack Boomstick: We will shorty Wiz, but come on who doesn't have attacks? Wiz: Good point. Anyway our next derelict, Bio beta, who looks like some sort of wire/cable construct with some plating usually fights by inflicting various viruses, that inflict status aliments. Burn inflicts damage over time, Toy turns goes into a toy with no stats, Slug slows targets, and Break decreases stats over time. Boomstick: he can also speed up the team and increase their evasiveness as well as fire a powerful poisonous laser. Wiz: Finally we get to the cubical Alphus. Alphus is mainly an attacker with attacks like Wallop, and Solar balls, but he can also deploy turrets, which fire periodically counterbots, that...well, counter attacks medicals beacons for healing and giving immunity to status effects and tazerpods for shocks and slowing. Boomstick: there's also the proto wall that can block any attack, but for some reason goes away after one or two strikes. How does that work? Wiz: We may never know Boomstick. Boomstick: and honestly, I don't think I want to, since there's still more to talk about. Each derelict can also upload a mini game that allows for temporary increased stats. Wiz: these can be done manually, or you can store auto plays and use them to have them played automatically so more important matters can be dealt with. Boomstick: If only life were that simple. Then this show could be done for us. Wiz: Don't get so hyped up yet. While they are powerful they still have to charge in order to use abilities and certain abilities, especially the mini games take up much more energy. Boomstick: Their buttons also can only hold so much before they reach a cap and must be used before they can be stored again. Wiz: Regardless these derelicts have what it takes to take down viral infections throughout the simulations. Virus is moving to intercept The four derelicts begin to take on the first of the viruses Death Battle! Lun Infinus The Lun Infinus station had several things inside of it. The derelicts, and the item's they like to collect various other assorted items and one mobile coffee pot. This coffee pot, appropriately named Coffee was sorting through some junk lying around, typical with the night phase active. Especially after a hard day's work after fight a few viruses and gathering supplies. "Is there something else we can do? I'm starting to get a little bored." Came a voice. It was the social digital counterpart and friend of Coffee that he made to battle the viruses, D-Co 9. "Quiet, I'm trying to find something, and I don't need you jabbering about." ...Maybe friend was stretching it a bit. They surely we're co-workers, but friends...not so much. Sure working together they got stuff done but D-Co 9 was getting of Coffee's nerves, or the mechanical equaliement all the time, especially with decoding all the info the viruses attacked. In fact, most of the recent D-Cos were like this. That's why he shut them down. And if it came to it, another piece of equipment to make another would be handy in case he had to kill off this one as well. Not much had come up though, some books, broken parts and- "Ah!" A game system. D-co 9 had been made from a processor of a game: Block Puzzle in Space was what it was called. Aside from the jabbering, his recent ally had been doing the job quite efficiently and he could make another from this one... Except, A: he was already pre-installed into the system, and B: it seemed to be active, almost as if it was running a simulation. That was impossible though, he had looked around all the time and there were only 5 derelicts and one of those were broken. So why did this one have a port to access even though it wasn't one of the simulations? "I've found some info on that game you found. Would you like to hear it?" There he went again, decoding the info like the annoying coding he was. Though for the first time, he actually wanted to hear what he had for once. On the cue of a slow yes, D-Co 9 began. "This game is known as Five Night's at Freddy's." So that is what it was called, but knowing its name wouldn't help much. There had to be specifics.Sensing Coffee's curiosity, D-co 9 continued. "I have a description: Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course; and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds!" Not much to go one from that either. There was only one way to truly figure this out for good. It was time to check this game out. "Load us into the game." Coffee calmly commanded. "We should be able to access it since it doesn't appear to have any connection with the simulations. The access should be in front of it." Shortly after they were uploaded into the system. //// Coffee looked around in wonder, not having been here before inside the infamous pizzeria. Of course, neither of them knew of its dark history. They did learn though, that their the location looked anything BUT family friendly. The place seemed to have a dark, haunted aura to it; it would probably scare away children more than attract them. Was this really the family friendly place described? "This place doesn't look very kid friendly place." Remarked the vocal Digital Counterpart. Coffee didn't make any remarks. Instead he was paying attention to the sound of footsteps that seem to come from all directions before they seemed to suddenly stop. Then, on the stage the lights suddenly shot on, revealing the gang of lovable killer animatronics: Freddy Fazbear and his trusty allies: Bonnie, Chica, and the worn down Foxy. They seemed ready to perform a show for the guests. Coffee however had other ideas. "Get the derelicts ready." He told his counterpart."I have a bad feeling about this" He was right to worry, cause as D-Co 9 began loading the derelicts: Alphus, Bio-Beta, Malenz, and Mirad, into the world, the animatronics were beginning to move, ready to make their next kill. Fortunately the derelicts were ready as well, now scaled to an equal size of the animatronics. Two groups of machines were ready to clash FIGHT! The animatronics got the first move with Foxy swinging his hook right into Malenz's mechanical body. The hook found purchase into the derelict's left shoulder and began to tear at the metal. The derelict struggled to get the animatronic off of it, but to no avail. Foxy was only thrown off when Alphus threw a punch at the animatronic, sending it across the main hall and into a wall. The wall immediately gave way to the backstage area behind it and the sounds of crunching metal gave note that something had bent. No time to think about it as Bonnie bit down on the Alphus's hand, shredding some of the steel connecting his hand to his arm. Much like his friend, he too was knocked aside by not a punch but 3 quick strikes from the now recovered Malenz. Bonnie landed back on the stage, still having it in him to fight. In what could be one of the more unorthodox attacks the coffee pot had encountered, the animatronic strummed the strings of his guitar. A discordant melody played from them and although unpleasant to listen to, what came next was worse. As if a shockwave hit them, the derelicts as well as coffee we're shoved a distance away. None of them went very far, (aside from coffee who was blow through the left hall) but it didn't stop them from being blown a foot or so. "What on..." Coffee muttered, hiding within the left hall before an audible *Clang!* was heard. Nothing too notable but a dent was on Bio Beta's chest was now evident as a microphone bounced right back into Freddy's hand. Bio Beta began processing something and suddenly, the Derelicts began to move much more nimbly on their feet, being able to move away from a barrage of wheels (that looked like pizzas?) coming down their way, making short work of the tables once behind them. The sheer number of wheels sighted could of ended the fight right there if they hadn't had the duplicity right there. No time to dawn on it now though, it was time to go on the offensive. A small turret deployed itself a short distance in front of Alphus, and fired a shot at Freddy Fazbear. The animatronic ducked out of the way of the shot from Alphus's grid turret, leaving a small hole behind him. However it put him in from of Malenz who readied a strike on the Animatronic. SCRRREE! A loud screech went off and the Derelict stopped in its tracks. A scare had gone off courtesy of the now recovered Foxy and the derelict was frozen in place, likely of fear, though no expression escaped the machine's face. It unfroze just in time to get a face full of molten cheese. It was blistering hot and the black steel glowed red hot as the two groups regroup. Both had plenty of damage to show for their battle, claw marks, dents, and even some corrosion and wear. The healers got to work. In yet another baffling display the animatronics were rained in cupcakes. Away from the battle, the baffled look was very apparent on the coffee pot's eyes. It did a healer's job though, and the wounds from the battle had gone, adding to the robot's shock. Fortunately, the derelict's healer had her way's as well, and as if they had regeneration, the damage on them began repairing. Mirad, the derelict's healer had activated a button, which healed the derelicts of most wounds. BAM! Add one more wound for the animatronics. A shot from the grid turret bopped Bonnie square on the nose, knocking the animatronic down on the floor of the stage. The fighting quickly resume. Another hook attack came down on Alphus, only to be swiftly dodged and met with a wallop that the animatronic quickly ducked under. The two engaged in a short struggle before foxy backed down and returned to the stage. The derelicts began making their way to the stage, moving in to end the fight and return home. Another set of pizza wheels came down on the derelicts, but their duplicity upgrade had ended some time ago, and not being fast enough to dodge... Crash! It came down like a stampede, the derelicts helpless to escape the brief. but relentless assault. When things settled, the derelicts we're a mess, broken parts, missing limbs, the works. One of them, Alphus had even gone down, effectively disabled from the onslaught. Again Mirad got to work, and with two flashes, the derelicts were back to the way they were before. Two more buttons had been used, one to revive Alphus (and anyone else if there were more casualties) and another to heal the group. Another shot from the grid turret shot out and smashed a hole into the wall behind Foxy. The two groups got back to fighting each other, but the animatronics began to overpower the derelicts, with Bonnie biting Alphus's hand clean off and Freddy's mic smashing into Mirad, causing a sizable dent. During the onslaught of wheels, Freddy had used his Birthday power, and now they began to take the advantage. Foxy tore off a piece of Malenz's shoulder and possibly could of torn off his arm, hadn't a pink flash illuminated the room and send the animatronic back into the storage room, punching another hole into the room. Mirad made an attack with her Psy-Cracker, saving her ally. Malenz in the process. However, Foxy wasn't down for long, and he quickly got out of the Storage and made his way to the two derelict. Meanwhile Bio Beta had his struggles with a certain bunny. Bonnie had quickly bit off the derelict's left hand and was quickly overwhelming it. Bio beta responded by processing for a second and then activating a virus. The animatronics began to slow thanks to the slug virus that has been uploaded and now the fight began to even out. Now being faster, the derelicts made the best uses of their time, Alphus deployed a humanoid bot to replace the turret that had disappeared, Bio beta processed another virus. This time, it began to slowly break down the animatronics as if burning them away. A burn virus had been loaded with the slug virus and it began to tear the animatronics down. They still has some fight within them, as another barrage of pizza wheels came down on them. The derelicts moved out of the way, dodging the barrage that turned any remains of the tables into splinters and dust. The derelicts, with their additional bot, had made their way to the stage and were soon upon the animatronics. The beefed capabilities that Freddy's birthday had given him and his allies allowed them to take the assault that soon came. First a punch, then some claws, then another flash, but this time the animatronics, or at least Bonnie looked like they took a brutal hit. The damage button had been used, and with one solid strike, the bunny had looked like it went through a meat grinder, before a solid punch sent Bonnie through the the stage in two pieces. One of the animatronics had gone, and there were three left. Freddy threw his microphone again, while more cupcakes rained on the remaining Fazbear Crew. The microphone went back to the bear's hand without hitting anything, but returned to him just in time to throwing it again, this time hitting Mirad right in her face. The derelict's retaliated with a green laser that nailed the animatronics on the chest, which was then met with another row of pizza wheels. Needless to say, it was carnage, parts were flying and several holes backstage we're made. Foxy took another punch from Alphus, but also got his hook into the derelict's left eye and shatter it, leaving him partially blinded and causing him to take a step back. The animatronic however, met his match when the pink counterbot launched an uppercut that knocked the animatronics head clean off, leaving only two animatronics left. However, the derelicts didn't get clean either as another mic toss nailed Mirad again, but due to the punishment obtained eariler, it punched a nice hole through her, causing her to collapse and eventually power down. It was three to two now. Malenz began processing something, and suddenly red lasers began raining down on the animatronics. No rest was given to them as yet another wave of wheels came down, crashing into them inflicting more damage. But now they couldn't do anything, it was time to end this. From Alphus's body came 3 sun like spheres, and they slowly made their way to the frozen animatronics, and... CrackCrackCrack! The remaining animatronics exploded with the stage, leaving nothing more but a a nice open view of the backstage. It was as if it was an explosive magic trick, and now with the threat gone, the mobile coffee pot walked back into the main area to see the carnage that had occurred. All the tables had been flattened, countless numbers of pizza wheels had accumulated all over the place, and the stage had been blasted away. He took a moment to take the scene in before speaking. "...Well done D-co 9, that was a much harder fight than we've usually fought." The digital counterpart began to speak up. "We don't have to clean up this mess, do we? Cause I certainly ain't" For once, he agreed. "I ain't either, let's get out of here, we still have to fight a virus after all." With both in agreement, the coffee pot left the area via teleporting, becoming a green wire frame as they left, leaving a most certainly ruined pizzeria behind. If the place wasn't closing down before... Then it certainly was now. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: And chalk up a loss for the animatronics Wiz: This was actually pretty close. With their numbers even, both had edges that counter acted each other. Boomstick: The derelicts were definitely stronger and tougher but lacked the speed the animatronics had, they also had to charge in order to use their strongest attacks and abilities while the animatronics could just spam them out of the blue, meaning they could of blitzed the derelicts if given the chance, especially with something like Freddy's Pizza Wheels. Wiz: Another edge the animatronics had was dealing with a larger quantity of foes, while the derelicts had only been used to taking on the likes of one, albeit large foe. Boomstick: But unfortunately for our favorite band, they lacked the diversity in powers that the derelicts had, especially when those powers include reducing stats, and reviving. Wiz: We don't even have to mention the buttons that Mirad was able to throw up and how big of an change they made. Boomstick: "Oh but Boomstick, The animatronics were able to defeat Scott Cawthon himself which caused the Fnaf world to be erased!" That may be true, but keep in mind, his power is sorta hard to pin down within the games, and we don't know how many worlds, were actually erased, also the derelicts took on PULSAR, which was threatening to do something similar. Wiz: In the end, the derelicts's diversity, strength, and durability advantages is what ultimately gave them the win in this fight Boomstick: Well it looks like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is now derelict. Wiz: The winners are the derelicts Trivia While the thumbnail shows the toy versions of the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, this fight uses only the original ones from Five Nights at Freddy's. This is now TheTrueHeist's first battle. Who will you root for? Animatronics Derelicts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Thetrueheist Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016